Astroswitches
The Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as the Fourze Modules (フォーゼモジュール, Fōze Mojūru). Ten of them at a time can be carried in the Astro Switch Kaban. They can also be used to operate Foodroids as well as serve as power-ups for Kamen Rider Meteor. There are 40 known Astro Switches in total, each of which correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as Module Basements (モジュールベイスメント, Mojūru Beisumento). The shape of the colored portion of the Astro Switch also corresponds to the Module Basement. *The Circle Module Basement (サーケルモジュールベイスメント, Sākuru Mojūru Beisumento) on the Right Arm *The Cross Module Basement (クロスモジュールベイスメント, Kurosu Mojūru Beisumento) on the Right Leg *The Triangle Module Basement (トライアングルモジュールベイスメント, Toraianguru Mojūru Beisumento) on the Left Leg. *The Square Module Basement (スクエアモジュールベイスメント, Sukuea Mojūru Beisumento) on the Left Arm. Switches # Rocket Switch (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. He had the inital problem of unable to control the Rocket Module's ports. # Launcher Switch (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though with improper handling, the flight pattern of the missiles can very chaotic. # Drill Switch (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick, though it limits his movements. It spins around 200 RPM. # Radar Switch (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi, Square): The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch very precise homing missiles. # Magic Hand Switch (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the Magic Hand Module (マジックハンドモジュール, Majikku Hando Mojūru) on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi). # Camera Switch (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi, Square): The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module '(カメラモジュール, ''Kamera Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances and see things that normally isn't noticed. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is generally used to operate the Burgermeal, though it is implied there are other Burgermeals being look out without the use of the Camera Switch. Also, the Module is more powerful than a Burgermeal. # '''Parachute Switch (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in freefall from a signifigant height. When the parachutes are not in use, thay are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. # Chainsaw Switch (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi, Cross): The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute, cutting into even the toughest of Zodiarts armor. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. # Hopping Switch (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase his maximum jumping height from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. # Elek Switch (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Elek Module Billy the Rod '(エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, ''Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Initially, it just changed his left forearm's color to gold and armed him with just Billy the Rod but suffered backlash shock from the power, but after allowing the Elek Switch's power to course into Fourze's body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. # '''Scissors Switch (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the arts-and-crafts-looking Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru) on his left arm, which allows him to cut though even metal. If the second opening of the show is any indication, it can also fire a pulse of energy for a long-range attack. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. # Beat Switch (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi, Cross): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru) on his right leg, resembling a small subwoofer that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. # Chain Array Switch (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the Chain Array Module '(チェーンアレイモジュール, ''Chēn Arei Mojūru) on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the '''Blowing Star (ブローイングスター,Burōingu Sutā), weighing about 120 kg. The Rough Spikers (ラフスパイカー, Rafu Supaikā) on the Blowing Star are made from a newly discovered metal known as Astorium (アストリウム<, Asutoriumu). It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. The Chain Array's links can also stretch. Like any chained weapon, inertia is a factor to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. # Smoke Switch (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi, Cross): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru), allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat, not to mention disorientate said opponent from the choking smoke. # Spike Switch (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi, Triangle): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg-brace of the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru) on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Module consists of Rough Spikers, again made out of Astorium, only they extend a good two feet seconds before impact for maximum damage/penetration. It is also quite heavy, as Fourze had to use both arms to lift his leg out of a foot-deep hole speculated to be caused by the Spike Module, as it happened off-screen. # Winch Switch (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi, Square): The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru) on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker (ブーストフッカー, Būsuto Fukkā) shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. # Flash Switch (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to blind enemies (or anybody else for that matter, including himself) with the light of the sun at full power. Fourze can also control the intensity of the Flash Module's light, so he can use it like a flashlight. The Flash Switch is also compatible with the Flashake. # Shield Switch (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed Martin X-33 styled Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack, though it is rather small in size. The Shield Module is also made from Astorium. # Gatling Switch (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi, Triangle): The Gatling Switch arms Fourze with the Gatling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to shoot 10 rounds per second. The bullets have enough power to pierce into concrete. # Fire Switch (ファイアースイッチ, Faiyā Suitchi, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan). Having learned from the Elek Switch, Fourze had no problem accessing Fire States. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance it's own. # Stealth Switch (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi, X): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk-looking Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing Fourze to become invisible for 5 seconds. It works by absorbing reflected light off of the Fourze System. # Hammer Switch (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the squeaky hammer-looking Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru) on his left arm (though the majority of the Module covers only his hand), allowing Fourze to do incredible damage with it. He can also slam the Module onto the ground to make a impact that can floor a Zodiarts. # Water Switch (ウォータースイッチ, Uōtā Suitchi, Triangle):The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the faucet-looking Water Module (ウォーターモジュール, Uōtā Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to shoot intense streams of water from the nozzle for ranged attacks. # Medical Switch '(メディカルスイッチ, ''Medikaru Suitchi, Square: The Medical Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the med-kit looking '''Medical Module (メディカルモジュール, Medikaru Mojūru) on his left arm, which gives him access to various medicines made from Cosmic Energy. # Pen Switch (ペンスイッチ, Pen Suitchi, Cross): The Pen Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the calligraphy brush-looking Pen Module (ペンモジュール, Pen Mojūru) on his right leg. When swung, Fourze can make three-dimensional objects on any surface from the "ink", which can serve as improvised shields. What the material the solidifed "ink" is made of is unknown. It has a Limit Break, where Fourze covers the foe in the Pen Switch's ink to disable any special abilities a Zodiarts might have, should the ink make contact. # Wheel Switch (ホイールスイッチ, Hoīru Suitchi, Triangle): The Wheel Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Wheel Module (ホイールモジュール, Hoīru Mojūru) on his left leg, which gives him two wheels akin to a Segway to allow him to move at high speeds without straining himself or getting the Masshingler. It can also run up walls. # Screw Switch (スクリュースイッチ, Sukuryū Suitchi, Triangle): The Screw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Screw Module (スクリューモジュール, Sukuryū Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to propel himself underwater. # Hand Switch (ハンドスイッチ, Hando Succhi, Cross): The Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hand Module (ハンドモジュール, Hando Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to utilize another manipulator arm, this time being used for delicate things. With concentration, the Hand Module can disassemble stuff. # Scoop Switch (スコップスイッチ, Sukoppu Suitchi, Circle): The Scoop Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Scoop Module (スコップモジュール, Sukoppu Mojūru) on his right arm. The Scoop Switch is generally used to operate the Holwankov. # N Magnet Switch (Nマグネットスイッチ, Enu Magunetto Suitchi, ''Circle): The N Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the S Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The N Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant red-colored, north pole aligned, magnet bar-like '''N Magnet Module' (Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The N Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the S Magnet Module is active, the N Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS Magphone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. # S Magnet Switch (Sマグネットスイッチ, Esu Magunetto Suitchi, ''Square): The S Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the N Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Magnet States. The S Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant blue-colored, south pole aligned, magnet bar-like '''S Magnet Module' (Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The S Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the N Magnet Module is active, the S Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS Magphone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. # Freeze Switch (フリーズスイッチ, Furīzu Suitchi, Cross): The Freeze Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the refrigerator-like Freeze Module (フリーズモジュール, Furīzu Mojūru) on his right leg. # Claw Switch (クローモッチ,, Kurō Suitchi, Circle): The Claw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the triclaw-like Claw Module (クローモジュール, Kurō Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to cleave into enemies. It is also a decent shield against kicks. # Board Switch (ボードスイッチ, Bōdo Suitchi, Triangle): The Board Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the snowboard-like Board Module (ボードモジュール, Bōdo Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows Fourze to travel on ground with no friction. # Giantfoot Switch '(ジャイアントフットスイッチ, ''Jaiantofutto Suitchi, Cross): The Giantfoot Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the boot-like '''Giantfoot Module (ジャイアントフットモジュール, Jaiantofutto Mojūru) on his right leg, which increases his kicking power. # Aero Switch (エアロスイッチ, Earo Suitchi, Triangle): The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Aero Module (エアロモジュール, Earo Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Gyro Switch' (ジャイロスイッチ, Jairo Suitchi, Square): The Gyro Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Gyro Module (ジャイロモジュール, Jairo Mojūru) on his left arm. # Net Switch (ネットスイッチ, Netto Suitchi, Cross): The Net Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Net Module (ネットモジュール, Netto Mojūru) on his right leg. # Stamper Switch (スタンパースイッチ, Sutanpā Suitchi, Triangle): The Stamper Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Stamper Module (スタンパーモジュール, Sutanpā Mojūru) on his left leg. # Cosmic Switch (コズミックスイッチ, Kozumikku Suitchi): The Cosmic Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. This allows Fourze to transform into Cosmic States. 'Meteor's Switches' Meteor Switches 'are switches that Ryusei can use allowing Ryusei to transform into Metor. 'Special Switches Special Switches are switches similar to the original Astro Switches but have more power, allowing State Changes. * S-1. Rocket Switch Super-1 (ロケットスイッチスーパー1, Roketto Suitchi Sūpā Wan, Circle): The Rocket Switch Super-1 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Rocket Modules. At full power, it enables Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Rocket States. This special Switch is created by Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. * S-3. Drill Switch Super-3: T'he Drill Switch Super-3 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Drill Modules. Similar to the Super-1 Switch, it enables Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Drill States. Using it with the Rocket Switch Super-1 with the Drill Switch Super-3, it creates a link between Fourze Driver and the Go-BusterOh, the Go-Busters' MegaZord. This arms Go-BusterOh with the Rocket and Drill Modules. 'Legend Rider Switches In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game and Movie War Mega Max, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astro Switches known as the Legend Rider Switches (レジェンドライダースイッチ, Rejendo Raidā Suitchi) to access special Legend Rider Modules (レジェンドライダーモジュール, Rejendo Raidā Mojūru) based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. In the movie, Kamen Riders #1, #2, V3 and Riderman was turned into Switches and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders was able to return to their Rider form when Fourze insert the Switches into his Driver and performed a Limit Break. *'#1 Switch' (1号 スイッチ, Ichigō Suitchi, Cross): The #1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the''' #1 Module (1号モジュール, Ichigō Mojūru) on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. *#2 Switch''' (2号スイッチ, Nigō Suitchi, Square): The #2 Switch arms Fourze with the #2 Module (2号モジュール, Nigō Mojūru) on his left arm. *'V3 Switch' (V3スイッチ, Bui Surī Suitchi, Triangle): The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the V3 Module '(V3モジュール, ''Bui Surī Mojūru) on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. *'''Riderman Switch (ライダーマンスイッチ, Raidāman Suitchi, Circle): The Riderman Switch arms Fourze with the Riderman Module (ライダーマンモジュール, Raidāman Mojūru) on his right arm. *'X Switch '(Xスイッチ, Ekkusu Suitchi, Cross): The X Switch arms Fourze with the X Module (Xモジュール, Ekkusu Mojūru) on his right leg. *'Ryuki Switch' *'Faiz Switch' *'Hibiki Switch' *'Den-O Switch' (電王スイッチ, Den'ō Suitchi, Circle): The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like Den-O Module (電王モジュール, Den'ō Mojūru) on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch attack. *'Decade Switch' *'OOO Switch' (オーズスイッチ, Ōzu Suitchi, Square): The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like 'OOO Module '(オーズモジュール, Ōzu Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot them out of his palm akin to the Birth Buster. Category:Fourze Arsenal Category:Meteor Arsenal